A cidade sem sol
by Uken Jaguarjack
Summary: Uma aventura 'aventurada' por Tamaki e seus amigos.


Tudo começou com uma garoa bem fininha, logo de manhã cedo, dessas que têm jeito de que vão durar o dia todo.  
Todo mundo veio para casa para matar o tempo. Mas a garoa logo virou chuva grossa que, depois, transformou-se em uma tempestade assustadora. Mais tarde, a turma foi embora.  
Ventou a noite toda, sem parar! Um vento que fazia um barulho muito triste. E, no dia seguinte, ela chegou: uma neblina tão espessa que não se enxergava um palmo à frente do nariz.  
Nossa cidade ficava no alto de uma colina e, vez ou outra, a gente acordava "no meio das nuvens". Mas tudo foi diferente naquela manhã. A neblina nunca foi tão forte, nunca se enxergou tão pouco e, pior, ela durou para sempre.  
Isso já faz quase um ano! Nunca mais vimos o sol, nunca mais vimos a luz do dia, nunca mais conseguimos olhar uns nos olhos dos outros. Só havia vultos, que andavam pelas ruas desertas. A gente só lembrava ou imaginava, não enxergava os outros de verdade.  
A maior parte do tempo, todos ficavam trancados em casa. Até que no aniversário de um ano da tempestade, a nossa turma decidiu se reunir pela primeira vez. Se a neblina havia sido um castigo ou uma vingança, o que a gente poderia fazer?

Ninguém tinha mais esperança de que a cidade voltasse ao normal e, não tinham mais vontade de aqui nessa cidade.

Eu e minha turma nos reunimos para tentar dar um jeito nisso e tentar acabar com essa cidade "fantasma".

Nós nos reunimos na minha casa para discutir e meu amigo Kyouya que era descendente de japonês assim como nós todos disse:

- Eu acho que essa névoa é um fenômeno natural que deve contecer de tempos em tempos.

E os gêmeos Hikaru e Kaoru disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Eu discordo, pois se isso se repetisse, os moradores antigos daqui teriam abandonado a cidade.

E nisso eu Tamaki disse:

-Será que não é um deus enfurecido ou coisa parecida?

E Haruhi, a única menina da turma, disse:

-Eu acho que não Tamaki, não é por que você salvou uma cidade no mês passado de um deus do mal, que tudo vai ser obra de um.

Eu concordei mais mesmo assim continuei com aquela idéia na cabeça. Então nós passamos o resto do dia "matutando" no motivo daquela névoa tão densa. Antes de todos voltarem para suas casas, a minha mãe veio correndo e gritando:

-TAMAKI, AS PESSOAS DA CIDADE ESTÃO SUMINDO MISTERIOSAMENTE!

E eu muito espantado corri até a rua e não tinha ninguém. Até a minha mãe sumiu no momento que eu fui me levantar. Nisso sobrou apenas eu e a minha turma.Eles resolveram 

dormir na minha casa, porem eu não consegui dormir por dois motivos, o primeiro foi porque eu estava reparando os meus amigos, e o segundo foi por que eu não conseguiria dormir, pensando no que aconteceu com os moradores da cidade.

No dia seguinte, a cidade estava diferente, eu olhei pela janela e não vi nada com a névoa, mais isso não foi a surpresa, quando eu me dei conta, estava com uma roupa diferente, e meus amigos tambem, e eu tinha me lembrado que eu tinha adormecido. A surpresa era que o céu ainda estava escuro apesar de já serem 10:00 da manhã.Meus amigos acordam e perceberam o mesmo, foi ai que de repente do meio da névoa veio uma luz, que podia ser vista de muito longe.

Eu e meus amigos resolvemos sair e eu me lembrei de dois de nossos amigos que não estavam com a gente, eram o Haney e o seu primo Takashi (que tambem eram descendentes de japonês, e Haney é apelido de Haninozuka, que é seu verdadeiro nome, seu sobrenome é Mitskuni, e é chamado de Mitskuni apenas por Takashi)que não tinham ido para minha casa. No caminho à luz, resolvemos passar pela casa dos dois, e a porta estava aberta. Nós entramos e não havia ninguém, mais do meio da escuridão surgiu um gemido, nós seguimos o som e ele vinha de dentro do armário, eu o abri e lá dentro estavam Haney e Takashi. Eu disse:

-Haney, Takashi! O que vocês estão fazendo ai?

E Haney disse:

-Tamakiii!! Nós estamos com medo!!

E Takashi disse:

-É...

Eu logo os encorajei a sair e, os convenci a irem com a gente resolver o problema da névoa. Nós seguimos a luz e Haruhi disse:

-Não sei não, mais acho que nós estamos sendo observados.

E os gêmeos disseram:

-Sim, tambem tivemos essa impressão.

E nós fomos a caminho da luz. Chegando mais perto eu percebi que a luz vinha da floresta e que parecia ser de um holofote e, quando nós chegamos bem perto, a luz desapareceu e no lugar dela existia uma caverna, nós entramos e dentro dela existiam muitos morcegos e animais selvagens e, mais adiante nós vimos um grande fosso, e dele estava saindo o que parecia ser a névoa que cobria a cidade, e eu avistei uma pequena escada e desci por ela, e chegando no fundo eu vi uma grande máquina, que estava cavando o solo, e de dentro dela eu vi saindo algo que parecia ser ouro, e no mesmo instante eu tentei quebrar a máquina e com bons resultados, quando a máquina parou de soltar fumaça eu decidi subir, e quando ia subir eu decidi levar um pouco daquele ouro, quando subi, meus amigos estavam dormindo e eu carreguei um por um, e quando eles acordaram a cidade tinha voltado ao normal e o sol 

voltava a iluminar aquela que até o dia anterior era chamada de "A Cidade sem Sol". E todos tinham voltado à cidade e voltado a suas vidas normais.


End file.
